charapter 1 the mision part 1
by NINA-AKIYAMA
Summary: When one kids parents are gone sooner or later so is the child either kidnapped, caught by police trying to steal food, or vadalyzing


-The little children of the little town ran together in groups.  
laughing, screaming, playing, the days of being a child with no worries soon passes by.

i sat on a carton box in a dark alley while looking at two kids play with toy swords. Some kids with out parents had to work for their meals some are forced to do more than work for just one drop of juice in this town.

When one kids parents are gone sooner or later so is the child either kidnapped, caught by police trying to steal food, or vadalyzing. My parents died in a fire along with some other kids, both houses right next to each other.

I sat on top of a carton box at a back alley looking at the kids play. My mask covered my lips only reveeling the cold glare of my eyes, my weapon along my back, a prize i won for killing the high respected president of the village.

The house that also got burned along with mine held the parents and two children. one of which survived, my partner. Thinking of such where was she? It usually never took her an hour to steal an orb for her gloves power.

tru they are hard to find and are really expensive but an hour? she must of gotten herself caught by now. As i stood up i dust myself off before stopping. the sound of metal rubbing against eacho other made me hault-

"hey we gotta go like right now!".

i heard my partners voice boom out of no where with hurry in her voice.

"you didn't get caught did you?" sudenly the exits and trance to the alley suddenly became blocked.

"hey you there retunr what is ours!" a short bald man pointed to my partner while popping his fist' knuckles.

I looked up at my part ner who was standing at the starirs by the appartments windows. nina looked down at vannesa with a smile.

"and what if she doesn't want to?", "i will capture you both and use you both as my rag doll!" give back what is mine!" he walked towards vannesa as she was the one at ground level with him.

she turned around towards the other direction, instead stopin mid-way and punched him in face.

"now!" -vannesa yelled. suddenly a rope was brought down to me and i climb as quickly as i could-

"cover your motuh at least will ya. wanna get caught?'

-i looked at her as i climb and stood next to her while she cut the rope preventing the man to clib any further.

-i took the bottom part of her mask and used it to cover her mouth- "we are trying to hide identity do a better job agreed? "

-she looked up at me and raised her hand with all five fingers raised high- "promise!"

"kay so... what did you get? i looked at her as she grabbed the bag from around her waist and opened it up. inside was two loafs of bread and a few peices of ham and cheese along with a few smoke bombs for me.

"i got myself my first magic ability!" she said cheered and as happy as she could be. its like if she had just found a 500 hundred dollar bill.

"congrats! make sure you sink it into your glove real deep so when you fight it wont fly out." -i patted her head and gave her, her bag back after taking half of the first loaf of bread.- "which ability is it?"-i said while taking out a bite and passing her the other half of it-

"fire! heheh ima try to get water next and so on and so forth!" -she hapily took a bite out of the bread. a few minutes after just finishing out bread we both stood up and looked down at where the man once was-

"you think he's gone?"-i said boredly while looking down from the top of the bulding-

"nu-uh probably just walking up here right now" -she was still biting on her bread she ate slowly savoring it as if it was the last meal she would get-

"HEY THERE YOU ARE!" -the short bald man had returned but ow at the top of the bulding with us, huffing and puffing after running up the stairs. "hey look he finally got here!" nina said pointing at the short chuby man-

-nina gigggled while she finished the last of it aand jumped from that ceiling to the next-

"hey wait for me!" -i pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the front of the man.  
as he fell to the ground sleeping (sleeping bomb) i ran to the edge of the bulding and jumped to the next accompaning my partner-

"hey look he's sleeping!"-nina laughed as i walked up to her-

- i looked around and noticed no way off getting off this building. "sigh... i just wasted a prefectly good bomb =/ oh well come on nina!"-i grabbed her hand and jumpped off the bulding to the floor where we were originally standing-

"we gotta hurry up the boss is gonna get mad again if we show up to the meeting late again"

"okay! but lets just run there ready set go!"-she ran off while saying those last three words-

"CHEATER!" -i yelled as i ran after her, in the way to the meeting you saw 3 kid fighting beacose of a toy they found then you stop-

"hey stop fighting"-you said while i separed them-

"but i whas the one who found the toy so is mine" -one of the kid said while the other were yeling-"but we found it together so is ours too"

" hold it hold it, i think i have the solution"-nina look for somenthingat her bag and found 2 little ball that he found in that bolding-"mmm i think this should do "-she give the ball to the kid then she look at her clock-"o shut were gana be late let hurry"-she yell while running-

"thats what im telling you we better hurry beafore the boss get mad"

(AFTER SOME MINUTES)-we arrive-"were here boss"you said while caching some air-

"why are you late again"-a man in the dark said with a angy voice"

"were sorry bos but well we havo some problems with a man and there whas some kid"-i whas interopted by the boss-

"MAN! nina did they caught you again steeling orbs"

"well yea but we toke care of him"-I said while I smile sarcastly-

"and you vanessa how did you do in you mission"-the man asked and turn the face to vannesa-

"fine as always"

"grate thats make me feal betteri hopet you dont end up like the others"

-We bouth look at each other and put a sad face-

"dont worry boss we will not fail like the others"-i said with a cherring voice-

"yea after all were the best "-you smile while taking your sword and place it at the flor-

"yea your the best" -hi smile- well i have a mision for you but this is not what your usualy used to"

"uh"-i take off my gloves and put it away-

"what do you mean boss"-you asked with a series voice-

"you going to another world" -the mas said while standing and walking to us and pad our heads- "your my best fighters" -you and i smile-

"yea were the best and no one can defeat us"- i said while i whas punting to my arm-

"yea i know that thats why im sending you girls over there,  
you see long ago a man still somenthing verry presius"

"We'll be fine! we never fail!"-nina said as she jumped up and pointed her index finger up in the showing of honor-

"heh she is right sir"-i replied with a small smile-"what is our target and what do you want us to bring back once we finish?"-i took my sword and placed it back behind my back while nina went to talk to the others in he room some where in the corners-

"here is a picture... he took this gold medalian from my daughter and he kidnapped her making her hostage... you know i don't have the money to pay for her rescue"-he said, he glanced down to keep from crying instead he sneezed and covered the tears up- "besides since i am making you go there on a mission im going to need you guys to live there from now till i announce when you can come back-

"really sir?... working for you is an honor as you have taken us in when the dark streets of this town had held nothing for us when we were with out a family sir for you i will bring back the man's head."-i looked at the picture and felt the anger rush in my veins-

"taking a child hostage is never the answer to anything only weak and pathetic people do that"-far off in the distance i could hear nina talking to one of them men and having a practice fight with him unaware of what just had been discussed between me and the boss-

"sir i'll do my best"-i bowed down to him and looked up at him again-"when do we leave... its not like we have anything to pack just curious." -i simply stated as i walked to the door we entered through just a while ago-

"well in about 30 minutes and don't worry i found some one i could use here while you girls are gone." -he said as he pointed at the teenage boy sitting in the corner sharpening his sword- "maybe you can give him some pointers on how to fight vanessa since you both are the weilders of the ancient kutany swords only three in existance." -he said as he looked at the sword on my back then to the one the tennager had in his hands.

"sure boss i think you should tell nina the plan.


End file.
